royal_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaya Buchanan
Kaya Buchanan is the only child of Kenneth and Guiliana Buchanan. Being the child of a runaway king, she is only a Baroness. She was kept a secret from the rest of the family until she arrived at Versailles. Before Versailles Kaya was one of the few royals to not be given the royal treatment growing up. She didn’t necessarily mind, especially since she was told that the main royal family wanted nothing to do with her, but it didn’t stop her from wondering why she had been cut out of the picture. Because she was just another typical redheaded Scottish girl, she wasn’t used to having to be in the public eye. In fact, she avoided having to be in the spotlight at all. Part of it was her natural temperament, a trait she’d inherited from her father, and another part of it was that she didn’t want to connect herself to the princesses and what her mother had told her about those girls. They were bratty, spoiled, and didn’t deserve the spot, or so she was told. When she graduated high school, she had planned to maybe go travel and see the world, or attend the local college. Then she got the notification from the King and Queen, her aunt and uncle she’d rarely heard from, that she was to be sent to Versailles for royal training. It confused her at first, why would she need training? Her parents didn’t want her to go, yet she decided to anyways. It was her chance to explore, spread her wings and figure out what was what, to see some history. Versailles Kaya first arrived in Versailles when the murderer had red hair on the brain; shortly before she arrived, Arabella Buchanan had been attacked, and not after a month of being at the palace, the youngest Buchanan princess, Annabel Buchanan, had her heart torn out. The time she’d gotten to know Annabel was enough for her to realise her family was not what she’d been told her whole life, and brought her closer to her estranged cousins. It wasn't long after when Audrey Bourbon was accused of being the murderer at Joline's Birthday Party. This is what drove her to become closer with Sebastien Bourbon. However, her time at the palace was severed when the murderer had Izabella attack during The Devil's Elixir Party, and Kaya was presumed dead. Only days before the event, she had received her power of Molecular Immobilization when talking with Sebastien by a fountain in the Courtyard. She had felt nervous about their connection, and before she was aware of it, he and the fountain, as well as their immediate surroundings were frozen. It was that same day that they shared their first kiss. As a result when she was stabbed, her body had reacted by freezing, using her power. The examiner had been shocked to find the baroness alive instead of dead, but by her weakly voiced wishes, she was sent elsewhere to recover, under the pretense of being dead. However, Izabella Valentinova had noticed the lack of blood when she’d been stabbed, and sought her out, keeping the Buchanan her little secret. Three months later, when playing tourist in Rome, she ran into Julian Hernandez, who informed her that Arabella was in harm’s way once more, and persuaded her to return to Versailles to help discover who the murderer was. Personality The temperment attributed with Scots isn't necessarily true with Kaya. She is relatively even-tempered at first meeting, and is rather shy. Her anxieties led her to once self-harm before she came to Versailles. She was isolated from most family, so she has a tendancy to be rather blunt at times. The closer she is to a person, the more and more blunt and less guarded she becomes. She can easily go on a tangent about anything if prompted enough, and while her accent isn't unbarably thick, when she gets talking fast she forgets to control it. Sarcasm is her number one defence mechanism, and she will teasingly slip into it at any given time. When she returned to the palace after her "death," she was at first overcome with her old anxieties. However, as time passed, she became more and more determined to figure out who was behind the murders, and those anxieties died away with the more she trained to control her power. Apperance Kaya continues the Scottish tendency to be pale and ginger. She is the tallest in the group of Buchanan girls, a trait she inherited from her father's gene pool. Her eyes are a dark hazel, appearing green at times but usually resembling a hazy brown colour. The scars from her self-abusive past were once on her legs, but when she was sent away to be healed after being stabbed, she was buffed clean. She could start new. She does, however, still have a scar to the left of her spine from where Izabella had plunged the knife into her back. She has a tattoo on her left shoulderblade that reads "do not pity the dead, pity the living," out of memory for those lost and to remind herself to not hide behind selfishness once more. Relationships Upon arriving to Versailles, Kaya had no relationship with her cousins. It wasn't long, however, until the blood relations made the girls grow closer. The closest thing she’s ever had to a sister, it’s hard for Kaya to believe she’d once thought of Ari as just another spoiled royal. After hesitant conversations, the two went out to a small cafe in Paris after venturing through a club in the city. This was where they learned what they'd not known for years; birthdays, childhood favourites, memories, likes, dislikes. The cafe continued to be a symbol of their friendship. When Kaya was presumed dead, Ari returned here to mourn her. Upon returning from her "death," she was shut out for months due to her betrayal. She had thought she was doing the right thing, but Ari's reaction proved otherwise. Kaya would do anything for her, and she rests assured that the feeling is mutual. Kaya is not as close to her other cousins, but she loves them just the same. She knew Annie for all of two weeks before she was murdered at the Masquerade Ball of le Chateau de Versailles. She tried to fill in where she could after the death, hoping to somehow learn who they were after the death. Annie is a topic of guilt for Kaya. Not only did she spend years disliking the baby Buchanan for no reason other than what her mother had told her, she faked her own death, and after returning she felt the disrespect she'd given Annabel. This disrespect was why Ari was so angry, and it took Gabriel Orleans yelling at her upon her return for her to realise how selfish she'd been. Anastasia Buchanan and Alice Buchanan were rather accepting of Kaya at first. It took a while for the fact that she'd been the family secret all those years to sink in, but once it wore off, she quickly bonded with them. Outside of family, Sebastien was one of two people in whom Kaya felt that she could confide in. She discovered quickly that despite being quite the ladies' man and a smooth-talker, he was more underneath. They fell into a rhythm, letting their silence and lack of experience when it came to voicing their own thoughts speak louder than words. After Versailles was closed for a brief period of time, they remained in contact and made a point to visit each other's home countries on a regular basis. They are currently engaged. Category:Buchanan Category:Scotland Category:Baroness Category:Attacked Category:Alive Category:Character Category:RG